Blanche-Neige et les sept Weasley
by Ielenna
Summary: Lassés des contes guimauve qui vous martèlent que le prince charmant est une seule raison de vivre ? Rejoignez les côtés de Hermione Blanche Granger Neige dans cette parodie trépidante en compagnie de carottes chanteuses, d'un trône en nougatine, de chocogrenouilles mortelles, d'un cintre H&M et d'un tube de ventoline. Qui a dit que les contes de fées se devaient d'être sérieux ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Voilà, il s'agit de ma participation au concours lancé par Asianchoose sur le thème de _Contes et Légendes, _sur le site HarryPotterFanfiction. Ce texte a été primé, puisqu'il est arrivé en... première place !_**

**_J'ai décidé d'exploiter, pour ce défi, le conte de Blanche-Neige, revisité à la sauce Luna Lovegood. On ne se prend pas du tout au sérieux, on se marre, on caricature les personnages, on parodie certains films et fan-fictions ; bref, la totale, que du bonheur._**

**_Vous pourrez y retrouver un alpaga, un trône en nougatine qui récite des comptines, un miroir du Risèd plutôt loquace, un champ de carottes qui chantent, une patacitrouille empoisonnée et une baguette magique toute naze (liste non exhaustive)._**

**_Bonne lecture, amusez-vous bien, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions sur ce délire géant qu'est ce texte._**

* * *

**Partie 1/3 : Le Miroir du Risèd aurait pu sauver Jack**

* * *

— Maman, tu nous racontes une histoire ?  
— Oh oui, maman, une histoire !  
— Pourquoi pas… ! Seulement si vous me promettez qu'ensuite, vous irez vous coucher sans faire de chichis et sans dormir sous votre lit, comme la dernière fois.  
— Mais… on cherchait des doxys, maman, c'était très important !  
— Alors… Laquelle voulez-vous que je vous raconte ? Celle du Nargole amoureux ? Je l'aime bien celle-là. Je la trouve toujours très mignonne.  
— Celle du gnome qui rêvait de devenir un géant ?  
— Oh non, oh non, je sais, maman ! Raconte-nous l'histoire de Blanche-Neige ! Comme tu nous racontes tout le temps ! Avec Tatie Hermy !  
— Oh oui ! Et le potager de carottes qui chantent ! S'il te plaît, maman !  
— C'est vrai qu'elle est très sympathique aussi, cette histoire.

* * *

« Il était une fois, dans un Royaume très très lointain, beaucoup plus lointain qu'on ne l'imagine – il fallait voler pendant trois mois en balai de compétition pour l'atteindre, donc ça fait vraiment très très loin ! – où vivait une princesse. Ce n'était pas vraiment une princesse, en réalité. Il s'agissait au départ d'une petite sorcière, comme beaucoup d'autres. Et dans un incroyable concours de circonstances, impliquant un match de Quidditch, un alpaga et un chou-fleur, elle parvint à entrer dans la plus grande institution du Royaume pour apprendre la magie et à devenir une princesse. Un princesse, car en effet, le vieux directeur de l'école, qui était aussi le roi, trois-cent-cinquante-quatrième et demi depuis les premiers avènements de ce Royaume très très lointain, avait décidé que lui succéderait à sa tête l'élève le plus brillant de son école. Dans cette logique, on pouvait donc en déduire que tous les petits sorciers s'exerçant dans cette école étaient ainsi des princes et princesses potentiels, tous motivés pour mériter le trône du Roi. C'était un beau trône, fallait-il avouer. Tout sculpté dans de la nougatine qui chantait les comptines préférées de celui qui s'asseyait dedans, avec des accoudoirs rehaussés de Dragées Surprises de Bertie Crochue.

Cette jeune sorcière, au centre de cette histoire, se prénommait Blanche Hermione Neige Granger, car ses parents avaient un jour trouvé une hermine blanche dans une grange un jour de neige. C'était peut-être très mignon, mais on ne pouvait nier que c'était un nom à rallonge. Appelons-la Blanche Neige, pour la simplicité orale de ce conte… Et donc Blanche Neige s'avéra devenir une élève fort intelligente, pétrie de détermination dans ses études, douée dans les sortilèges qu'elle exécutait avec prouesse. Elle les épatait tous. Hormis l'un de ses professeurs… C'était une personne aigrie, avec un nez un peu crochu et des cheveux sales, comme toutes les bonnes femmes dans les contes et que l'on sait que ça sera elle la méchante. J'ai toujours trouvé que c'était de la discrimination, c'est plutôt joli de porter des serpillères en guise de robes, pourquoi les gens doivent-ils toujours amener leurs goûts au centre des débats pour décider que les vieilles femmes en haillon avec un nez crochu sont de vilaines sorcières ?

Oui et donc, il y avait ce professeur. Qui, en fait, était un homme. Son nom : Severus Snape. Et cet homme jalousait l'intelligence prééminente chez la jeune princesse. Cependant, il demeurait assez paisible quant à la succession peut-être prochaine au trône du Royaume très très lointain. Lui-même ancien élève, excellant dans bien des domaines, entre autres les potions et la concoction de baume anti-verrues de cheveux, il faisait partie de la cour des favoris du vieux Roi et bénéficiait d'une très belle place auprès de ce dernier. Il possédait alors toutes les chances d'être désigné comme son héritier.

Puis, vint le jour terrible qui précipita le Royaume dans le chagrin : le Roi s'étouffa en mangeant un Chocogrenouille. Après de funestes funérailles, il fallait donc décider d'un nouveau souverain à la tête du Royaume très très lointain. Serein de sa position privilégiée, il préféra cependant s'assurer de ses aubaines et alla consulter le miroir du Risèd. C'était un très beau miroir, très grand, même que deux survivants du Titanic auraient pu tenir dessus.

— Miroir, miroir magique, dis-moi qui est le plus illustre génie de cette école…  
— Je ne suis pas un faiseur de miracle, j'ai toujours été nul en divination. Cependant, je peux vous montrer ce qui vous ferait le plus envie, ce dont vous auriez vraiment besoin… !  
— Je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre tes sottises, sombre idiot… Réponds à ma question.  
— Une bouteille de shampooing antipelliculaire vous ferait le plus grand bien !  
— Faites donc preuve de plus de lucidité, dont vous semblez être foncièrement dépourvu, avant que je ne vous explose en mille morceaux qui me serviront à jouer aux fléchettes sur votre toile de fond, miroir de pacotille…  
— Ou pourquoi pas un livre ne comportant que des pages 394 ? Ah non, je sais ce vous voulez… Un pack de serviettes hygiéniques_Always_ !

Severus Snape se raidit, blêmit, et lâcha la pire insulte qu'il pouvait proférer sur l'instant, avec toute la véhémence du monde :

— Ta mère n'était qu'un miroir de poche en plastique !

Il s'apprêta à repartir, pivotant sur ses talons, quand le Risèd céda :

— Bien, bien, pas la peine d'en arriver à de tels extrêmes ! Et ma mère était une honorable petite glace à Quidditch ! Elle a vu plus de matchs que vous en cinq générations d'existence !  
— Vas-tu donc te contenter de répondre à ma question initiale ?  
— Le plus illustre génie de cette école, donc…  
— Oui. Celui d'entre nous qui est le plus intelligent en ce lieu. S'agit-il de moi ? Suis-je en position de succéder au trois-cent-cinquante-quatrième roi et demi ?  
— Négatif.  
— Excusez-moi… pouvez-vous… répéter… ?  
— Négatif. Ça veut dire que c'est faux.  
— Je sais pertinemment ce que cela signifie, crétin de miroir !  
— Vous n'êtes pas le plus intelligent de l'institution du Royaume très très lointain. Elle a les cheveux châtains mal coiffée, des dents légèrement en avant et des yeux bruns, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal…  
— Blanche Hermione Neige Granger… ragea Snape.  
— … Je suis curieux de savoir comment vous avez deviné avec une description aussi médiocre ! Ça aurait pu être n'importe quelle fille ordinaire !  
— Miroir, miroir magique, tu ne comprends vraiment rien au sens des contes… ! Ça devait être elle.

Epris de colère par cette affreuse révélation qui compromettait ses plans de pouvoir et d'acquisition du trône de nougatine, Snape se retrancha dans son bureau et décida de faire recours à l'un de ses meilleurs élèves : Draco Malefoy.

— Vous m'avez fait demander, professeur, le questionna le jeune sorcier à la chevelure platine et plaquée vers l'arrière en lui gratifiant son habituel sourire sournois.  
— Malefoy, j'aimerais vous charger d'une mission de la plus haute importance.

Snape le toisait de haut avec une voix grave et monocorde, très attachée au personnage d'ailleurs.

— Vous devez vous débarrasser de Miss Granger, celle que l'on appelle communément Blanche Neige.  
— Excusez-moi, professeur, peut-être ai-je mal entendu. Vous avez dit « débarrasser » ? Que cela signifie-t-il ? Que je dois devenir son elfe de maison et que je dois débarrasser les assiettes de petits déjeuners de cette Sang de Bourbe ?!  
— Non. Mon pauvre Malefoy, au fond, vous ne valez pas mieux que toute cette bande de cornichons brailleurs, caractérisés par leur envie démesurée de prouver la prévalence de leur stupidité congénitale.  
— Je vous suis à moitié, professeur…  
— Malefoy, je vous parlais de vous débarrasser de Blanche Neige dans le sens « Couic ».  
— « Couic » ?  
— Tuez-la sans faire de concessions…  
— Ah. Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?  
— 60 points pour Serpentard et je vous autorise à frapper Potter avec une batte de Quidditch pendant une soirée en toute légalité.  
— Ca me paraît équitable. Bien… et comment suis-je censé m'y prendre ?  
— Usez de la ruse, qui ne semble, certes, pas être de votre ressort à première vue. Charmez-la, invitez-la à vous promener dans la forêt interdite et l'affaire est réglée par un innocent petit Avada Kedevra.  
— Sortir avec Granger ? grimaça Malefoy, comme une abomination. Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, professeur ! Je ne suis ni aliéné ni masochiste ! Comment diable pouvez-vous envisager que je puisse m'approcher à moins d'un mètre de Granger sans régurgiter mon déjeuner ?!  
— Malefoy. 70% des jeunes filles en fleur estiment que vous et Granger formez le couple de l'année selon le récent sondage de Sorcière Hebdo. Ça passera comme une lettre au hibou.  
— Vu sous cet angle, tout est possible, en effet.  
— Bien. Amenez-la dans la forêt interdite, liquidez-la de quelle que manière que ce soit et ramenez-moi sa baguette magique comme preuve…

* * *

_**La suite... SOON !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Partie 2/3 : Ce n'est pas gracieux, un lamantin qui fait de la couture**

* * *

Draco le fourbe mit alors tout en œuvre pour séduire la belle Blanche-Neige, malgré sa répulsion pour la jeune femme à cause de ses origines. En effet, Draco était de ceux qui témoignaient en faveur de l'hypothèse défendant le fait que l'alpaga, par le biais duquel Blanche-Neige était parvenue à s'inscrire dans l'institution, était en réalité indonésien, ce qui, par l'intermédiaire d'événements concomitants, compromettait sa place en tant que princesse au sein de l'école. Tout comme la terrible affaire à scandale qui avait explosé quelques mois auparavant, à propos des licornes roumaines qui ne convenaient pas aux normes hygiéniques de la confection des lasagnes. Mais ceci est une autre histoire…  
Donc, quand Draco vint à la rencontre de cette dernière, celle-ci se pétrifia face à cette vision si lointaine au réel. Ces cheveux blonds comme les blés. Ces yeux gris, aussi perçants que l'acier glacé, dans lesquels elle se sentait fondre dans un cruel et sensuel paradoxe. Elle sentit s'insinuer dans ses narines les fragrances tendres et masculines propre au jeune homme, qui la transportait dans un tout autre univers, un ailleurs fait de blanc et de lumière. Ce n'était plus un serpent vicieux, mais un ange aux appâts irrésistibles, au cœur de démon où tout était à reconquérir. Comment pouvait-elle résister plus longtemps ?

— Bonjour, belle jouvencelle, l'aborda-t-il de sa voix suave de ténor. Quel hasard de vous revoir en ce lieu…  
— Vous devez vous méprendre, bredouilla-t-elle. J-je ne vous connais pas… !  
— Mais si, voyons. Tu m'as vu dans tes plus beaux rêves. Je suis… (étoile) Draco Malefoy (étoile).  
— Ohhhh, Draco…  
— Vous savez, Hermy euh… Blanche-Neige, je vous observe matin et soir. Dans le secret, oui, je vous contemple. Et je ne cesse d'être fasciné par votre beauté, d'âme comme de… Enfin voilà, il serait mal avisé de dire que vous êtes quelconque, au contraire, vous avez un petit… quelque chose. Qui m'intrigue.  
— Ohhhh, Draco…  
— Que diriez-vous d'aller nous balader dans la forêt interdite ? Il est si romantique de braver la mort et de se mettre en danger délibérément…  
— Ohhhh, Draco…

Ils se rendirent donc dans la forêt interdite, où le temps ne faisait plus effet, leur amour si brut, si pur n'étant pas affecté par des paramètres physiques aussi communs. Tout était si beau sous les arbres gris et décharnés, leurs pas voletant sur le sol jonché d'épines sèches et de poussière. Au loin entendait-on les bêtes féroces dépecer les licornes – peut-être pour en faire des lasagnes – sous un sublime ciel gris. Rien n'aurait pu être plus parfait qu'à cet instant précis. Cependant, le jeune homme ne devait pas négliger la tâche qui l'incombait. Entre deux pas, il se déroba à sa marche et se rattrapa à un arbre. Oui… c'est pour une mission trop lourde… trop pénible à exécuter.

— Je ne… peux pas, c'est… trop dur… !  
— Ohhhh, Draco… Qu'y a-t-il ?  
— Tu… tu ne peux pas comprendre…  
— Ohhh, si, Draco, je peux te comprendre. Je te comprendrai mieux que quiconque. Car… je sais qui tu es…

Dans un volte-face, Draco plaqua Blanche-Neige contre le tronc lisse d'un arbre – parce que dans ce genre d'histoire, les écorces ne sont ni rugueuses ni épineuses, au risque de se retrouver avec une scène sanglante là où on rêvait d'amour. Encadrant sa tête de ses bras tendus, il plongea son regard dans le sien, tandis que la jeune fille restait perchée à ses lèvres entrouvertes et frémissantes.

— Dis-le, siffla-t-il. Dis-le à voix haute.

Zoom sur les lèvres de Blanche-Neige. Ça donne toujours beaucoup d'effets aux phrases.

— Un vampire.  
— … Avoue, tu as abusé des champignons que l'on devait préparer en potion, la dernière fois ?  
— Non… je sais que ça ne peut pas exister… !

À bout de nerfs, Draco resserra ses doigts crispés autour de sa baguette, qu'il leva, pointant le cou frissonnant et pâle de Blanche-Neige, ensorcelée par son regard. Et malgré la situation, qui mettait tout de même sa vie en péril, rappelons quand même que Draco est censé tuer Blanche-Neige, hein, cette dernière ne cilla pas. Comme si son regard, à peine implorant, allait le faire changer d'avis.  
Le sorcier chasseur recula de quelques pas, la baguette toujours braquée sur sa proie. Pourtant, une vague de tremblement se saisit de lui. Il se sentit faillir l'espace d'un instant, alors que, toujours agrippée à l'arbre au tronc lisse, Blanche-Neige l'observait d'un air apathique et consternant.

— Tu comprends… ?! grimaça-t-il. Je dois le faire !

Des sanglots grincèrent dans sa gorge.

— Il m'a choisi pour le faire !

Alors, il remonta sa manche et exposa aux yeux de la jeune femme un tatouage, représentant son professeur torse nu, dans une pose on-ne-peut-plus sexy, le tout encadré d'un parchemin ovale sur lequel se baladait la mention « Team Snape ». Blanche-Neige en haussa les sourcils de surprise.

— Je ne peux pas renoncer, reprit Draco, pas maintenant. Je dois te tuer et ramener ta baguette…  
— Non, Draco… …coute ton cœur !  
— Mon cœur… Je n'ai plus de cœur depuis que tu me l'as pris…  
— Oooohh Draco… Quoique tu fasses, je t'aimerai toujours. Comme au premier jour.

Long regard. Silence de même ampleur. Au loin, on entendait les écureuils copuler.

— Bon, ça y est ?! On peut s'en arrêter là pour la scène guimauve ? cracha Blanche-Neige.  
— Ouais, on a fait du bon boulot…  
— Satanés scénaristes… ils ne savent plus quoi inventer… Je me sens souillée.  
— Tu l'as dit. Mais bon. C'était dans le contrat. On a donné notre part, inutile d'aller plus loin.  
— Bien d'accord.  
— Bon, par contre, il me faut ta baguette magique. Pour que l'on croie que je t'ai tuée sur le coup du désespoir et de l'amour…  
— Tu veux un coup de pied dans les parties pour t'aider à pleurer ? Promis, je te rends ce service avec plaisir.  
— Tu ne toucheras jamais mes bijoux de famille Malefoy de quelque membre que ce soit, Sang de Bourbe !

D'un geste aussi gracieux que celui d'un lamantin s'exerçant à la couture, Blanche-Neige sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche arrière et la jeta sur Draco qui l'attrapa de justesse.

— Bien. Autre chose, tête d'œuf blonde ?  
— Ça ira pour cette fois. Crève donc seule dans cette forêt, Granger.  
— T'inquiète, d'après le script, l'histoire se finit bien pour moi. Mais je retiens avec gratitude les espoirs que tu me dédies. 

Une fois que Draco s'en fut retourné vers l'école, Blanche-Neige se lança dans l'exploration de la Forêt Interdite avec frayeur… :

— Lalala lala… ! *note de musique*

Avec frayeur, j'ai dit ! :

— Par le slip de Merlin, il fait sombre ici… ! Brrr… ! C'est glauque !

Elle se sentit assaillie par ses craintes. Les ombres pernicieuses suivaient sa trace. Au loin grondaient les trolls et les géants, les gytrashs et les sombrals. C'était un beau zoo, à défaut de pouvoir m'exprimer dans des termes plus… plébéiens, dira-t-on. Mais Blanche-Neige combattait sa peur malgré tout. Courage, bravoure, ils étaient ses principes. Il fallait rester extrêmement vigilent et concentré pour ne pas succomber face aux dangers mortels de la forêt interdite, prêts à surgir de n'importe quel buisson pour s'emparer des âmes des innocents… :

— Oh, un Nargol !

Après un avertissement à l'actrice peu convaincante concernant la résiliation de son contrat pour la durée du conte, Blanche-Neige déboucha sur une petite clairière. La nuit s'évanouit d'un seul coup, le soleil se leva, les fleurs virent à éclore, les oiseaux chantèrent, une fontaine poussa au milieu de l'herbe resplendissante et une pluie de paillettes tomba du ciel cyan. On ne lésine jamais sur les effets spéciaux quand il s'agit de montrer que oui, on retrouve de la joie et de l'espoir, même dans une vie pourrie. Et au milieu : une cabane.

— C'est quoi ce lieu miteux ?!

Mais faute d'autre logement et d'avoir sa baguette en sa possession, qui est toujours pratique pour monter des tentes tout confort, Blanche-Neige se dit que jouer la squatteuse pouvait être une idée non dénuée de sens. Après tout, on voulait la tuer chez elle, dans son école, elle pouvait bien s'autoriser des vacances champêtres pour s'épargner cette peine.

Elle s'avança en direction de la masure, longeant le potager où chantaient des plants de carottes.

— YODLELE-IHHHHHHOUUUUUU !  
— _Cantatus carotenea_, récita machinalement Blanche-Neige en passant à côté. Plus connues sous le nom de carottes des cantiques. Elles servent d'ingrédients pour les potions d'écho, mais par excès de consommation, peut provoquer un hoquet tonitruant.

Mais là où elle s'attendit à ce qu'un professeur lui déclare « Bravo, miss Granger, cinq points pour Gryffondor » et que les élèves de Serpentard ne chuchotent derrière elle « Fayotte », elle reçut en retour un long silence. Les automatismes scolaires n'étaient pas vraiment de mise. La chasse à courre, les galipettes, soit, mais les récitations de cours, on pouvait s'en passer. Blanche-Neige avait toujours eu un sens étrange des priorités.

Sans même frapper à la porte, elle pénétra dans la cabane. De silencieux grinçaient berçaient l'endroit. Comme celui de la grosse horloge, installée dans un coin. Si une majorité d'aiguilles pointaient « en train de glander au soleil, ces flemmards ! », elle aperçut une cuillère portant son portrait se détacher des autres et s'immobiliser devant la mention « squatte ». Les vieux meubles supportaient une couche de poussière si épaisse qu'un elfe de maison aurait pu s'en faire sa couverture.

— … Non, mais ils s'attendent peut-être à ce que je fasse le ménage !

Plus Blanche-Neige avançait, plus les relents putrides violentaient ses digues intérieures qui la forçaient à ne pas régurgiter sa poule-au-pot. Elle avait l'impression de découvrir un nouvel écosystème autonome, avec un cycle constant « bactérie tu étais, bactérie tu redeviendras ».

— C'est vraiment… immonde… !

Elle explora les pièces, une à une. Comme une adorable petite squatteuse n'ayant aucun sens de l'intimité. Sur le coup, peu lui importait. Elle était bien l'héroïne de ce conte, elle pouvait tout se permettre ! Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fusse attirée par l'odeur tentatrice de l'une des salles situées à l'étage. Dans cette pièce exiguë, remplie de babioles explosives, de bonbons dégoulinants sur toutes les tables, à croire qu'ils devenaient vivants, brûlaient au milieu un pot rempli d'herbes. Aussitôt, des étoiles naquirent dans les grandes prunelles brunes de Blanche-Neige.

Les enfants, je me dois de vous prévenir : ce que s'apprête à faire Blanche-Neige n'est pas légal. Aussi, ne prenez jamais exemple sur elle. Car elle le paya de son intégrité... Sur le moment. Mais peu importe, elle était une princesse, on voulait la tuer, elle pouvait s'accorder une petite fumette en cachette chez des inconnus, on n'en était pas à ça près !  
Après quelques bouffées, Blanche-Neige se sentit partir dans un monde regorgeant d'alpagas, de carottes chantantes et de tatouages de Snape qui dansaient la carioca. Elle apprécia la saveur des champignons sortant de la bouche d'un centaure mauve, allongée sur les coussins poussiéreux de la cabane, les yeux vidés de tout esprit. Cependant, lorsque les licornes commencèrent à parler politique autour d'une fondue bourguignonne, sa raison reprit le dessus :

— J-j'ferais mieux d'aller m'pieuter, huhuhuhu…

Se levant avec difficulté en titubant, elle déambula dans le couloir, se mangea deux poutres, entra dans la chambre la plus proche, comportant sept lits, et s'affala sur le premier, la tête la première. Le ronflement qu'elle émit fut à la hauteur du filet de bave qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres. 

Mais revinrent au bercail les véritables habitants de la maisonnée. Et quand ils se rendirent compte qu'une inconnue dormait à la manière d'un ours en travers de l'un des lits, cela éveilla les chuchotis… :

— Ron, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais ramené une fille de la nuit dernière ! Sacré coquin !  
— Hein ? Quoi ? Mais non, c'est pas vrai ! J-j'étais même pas ivre d'abord !  
— Te plains pas, elle n'est pas moche.  
— Si on oublie le fait qu'elle vient de transformer ton oreiller en éponge à bave.  
— Ron, tu l'as droguée ?!  
— Mais ça ne va pas ?! Je ne la connais pas cette fille !  
— Eh, Fred, tu ne trouves pas que ça sent le chite ?  
— Oh non… tu penses qu'elle nous en a piqué ?!  
— Pourquoi tu n'as pas fermé le laboratoire à clef aussi, crétin !  
— Comment ça ?! Vous planquez encore de la beuh dans la maison ?!  
— Mais non, mais non, Percy, on procède à des expérimentations. Rien de malsain !  
— Hem, oui oui, des expérimentations astrales ! Mais ton esprit trop étriqué ne peut rien comprendre au génie de la découverte.  
— La dernière fois, vous avez testé ça sur le chat, il est resté stone pendant plus de 48h !  
— Que veux-tu… C'est la qualité de fabrication !  
— Je dois avouer, mon cher frère, que ce cru fut particulièrement savoureux.  
— Chhhh ! Taisez-vous, vous allez la réveiller !

Hélas, trop tard. Blanche-Neige remua sur la couverture. Et dégringola du lit sous le regard indifférent des sept personnes, rejoignant le plancher dans un fracas terrible. Trois invectives plus tard, elle releva sa tête défaite en direction des sept roux, six garçons et une fille, qui la fixait d'un même œil hagard. Une seule question lui parvint à l'esprit :

— Kfiuern iezu grrmmmrlll, eiuezr gmm'gné ?  
— Ah ouais… George, note cet échantillon, il a l'air vraiment performant !  
— On peut savoir qui vous êtes ? l'interrogea l'aîné en croisant les bras contre son torse.  
— M-mmmmm-mouuuuah ? demanda-t-elle se pointant du doigt. Blanchrrrrpoff-Neiiiiiiitriuiuyge.  
— Voilà, on se retrouve encore avec un légume parlant sur les bras. Heureux les garçons ?!  
— Hey, ne rejette pas les effets de l'éminente science, espèce d'obscurantiste ! protestèrent les jumeaux.  
— Un légume donne plus de chance à Ron de ne pas finir puceau, le railla la benjamine.  
— HEY ! Je ne te permets pas !  
— Bon, on en fait quoi en attendant. On l'assomme et on la renvoie dans la forêt ?  
— Non mais ça ne va pas ?!  
— Oh, tu ne vas pas commencer à te plaindre, Charlie ! Je suis sûr que tes dragons seraient ravis d'avoir un repas de Noël en avance, assaisonné aux herbes de surcroît !  
— Il a raison. Gardons-la encore un peu pour le moment. Lorsqu'elle sera revenue à elle, nous la torturons pour savoir ce qu'elle vient faire ici.  
— Hmm, ça me convient.  
— Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.  
— Non mais vous êtes tarés ?!  
— Tu as raison Percy… Nous n'allons pas la torturer. Cependant, peut-on la prendre comme cobaye ? 

Tandis que les rouquins débattaient à propos du devenir de la squatteuse, des choses terribles se préparaient dans l'ombre de la tour maléfique de l'école. Car Draco, revenu de sa chasse, avait bien ramené à son maître la baguette de la princesse, preuve de sa supposée mort. Ravi, le professeur Snape organisa une salsa-party pour fêter l'événement.  
Quelques mojitos plus tard, il se rendit voir le fameux miroir du Risèd.

— Voici. Blanche-Neige n'est plus. Je vais devenir Roi du Royaume très très lointain, désormais.  
— HIIIIN ! Erreur. Vous êtes le maillon faible, au revoir.  
— Quoi ?! Que dis-tu ?  
— Que vous êtes éliminé de la compétition.  
— Explique-toi…  
— La baguette que mister Malefoy vous a donnée n'est qu'un bout de cintre en bois de chez H&M. Blanche-Neige est toujours en vie. Stone, mais en vie.

Aussitôt, l'image de la jeune femme se noyant dans sa propre bave se dessina dans le reflet.

— C-comment est-ce possible ?!  
— L'herbe des malandrins est très puissante, vous savez… !  
— Je ne parle pas du fait qu'elle plane complètement, mais de celui qu'elle soit VIVANTE !  
— Ola, ola, on se calme ! Je vous sens sur les nerfs ! Vous voulez un relaxant ? J'ai du Prozac en tablettes.  
— Miroir, tu ne te rends pas compte ! Je viens de débourser des centaines de gallions dans cette salsa-party ! Tout ça… pour rien ?! AAAH, ce Draco Malefoy, ce fieffé menteur… Il le regrettera.  
— Oh, pauvre bichet, qu'allez-vous lui infliger, sans indiscrétion ?  
— Il devra laver les slips de Potter pendant un mois, sans recours à la magie, ni à la technologie moldue !  
— Ah oui. C'est sévère. Vous n'y allez pas avec le dos de la cuillère, vous !

Tentant de réfréner sa fureur, Snape tourna en rond et réfléchit à une stratégie différente.

— Je dois me débarrasser de Blanche-Neige moi-même, tapa-t-il du poing dans sa paume.  
— Ah. Je me demandais combien de siècles vous seraient nécessaires avant d'en arriver à cette brillante idée.  
— Je suis un maître des potions, je peux l'empoisonner.  
— Tout de suite, c'est plus malin quand on ne sait pas où elle est au fond de la forêt et qu'elle connaît vos intentions. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait ça depuis le départ ?!  
— Car sinon, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire. Et ce conte n'aurait aucun intérêt.  
— Pas faux.  
— Mais je dois l'approcher dans la plus grande discrétion. Je me métamorphoserai en vieille dame et lui donnerai des pommes empoisonnées.  
— C'est sûr qu'une mamie au milieu de la forêt interdite qui fait du trafic de fruit, ça ne fait pas du tout suspect.  
— Hmm, tu n'as pas tort… Il nous faudra être plus… subtils… Quelque chose qui n'éveillera pas les soupçons… MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAARGH ! KEUF KEUF KEUF !  
— Je vous avais dit qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter vos rires machiavéliques, vous vous écorchez les poumons, petite nature… !  
— Vite, vite, ma ventoline !

* * *

_**La suite... SOON !**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Partie 3/3 : Le cheval du prince charmant marche au diesel. Si, si.**

* * *

Une fois remise sur pieds, Blanche-Neige fit donc la connaissance de la fratrie des frères Weasley. Une bande de joyeux lurons qui avaient décidé de lancer leur entreprise à plusieurs reprises. Leur premier élevage de pingouins échoua lorsque vint la canicule, puis le lancement d'une industrie de légumes chantants fut mise à mal par des poireaux cannibales. Dernièrement, ils s'essayaient à la vente de farces et attrapes, ce qui leur permettait de vivre à peu près convenablement en ces lieux.  
Les premiers temps d'adaptation de Blanche-Neige avec les Weasley ne fut pas très aisée : ses ignares passaient leur temps à roupiller ou à s'occuper de choses dépassées lorsqu'ils ne faisaient pas exploser un bout de la cabane avec les expériences. Pire que tout, ils ne savaient pas jouer à la belote. Charlie avait trois bébés dragons autistes à charge dans la grange, qu'ils avaient piqués à une visiteuse de passage qui avait succombé après être tombée sur un Néansang au stade protocolaire.

— Ce n'était qu'une sauvage aux cheveux blancs, ce n'était pas une grande perte… se défendaient les jumeaux. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, elle aussi elle voulait s'emparer du trône de nougatine !

Chaque autre Weasley avait son petit don : Bill faisait des pyramides de deux mètres de haut avec des pièces de monnaie ; Percy avait une voix perçante qui faisait fuir toutes les créatures, à 5km à la ronde ; les jumeaux avaient le don d'exaspérer Percy dans le temps record d'une seconde et cinquante-cinq centièmes ; Ron possédait celui de se retrouver dans le rôle de la victime dans quelque fan-fiction que ce soit ; enfin, Ginny pouvait charmer n'importe quel homme, tant que ce ne fut pas son frère, d'un simple secoué de cheveux et d'une formule qu'elle avait elle-même inventé :

_— L'Oréalus sexyatis Bitchyatis !_

Au bout de quelques semaines de survie pire que Koh-Lanta, Blanche-Neige commença à s'attacher à son train de vie dans la cabane des Weasley. Chacun apprenait de l'autre. Entre autres à jouer à la belote, ce qui donna des soirées endiablées, où fusèrent toute sorte de paris, jusqu'à ce que le jeu dégénère et que Bill perde ses cheveux en étant pendu à l'envers dans la cheminée.  
Mais la vie ne pouvait pas éternellement se porter à merveille. Lorsqu'un matin, les sept Weasley se retrouvèrent sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

— Mais… qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'étonna Blanche-Neige. Vous allez quelque part ?  
— Eh bien écoute, ce n'est pas qu'on ne t'aime pas. Mais ça devient vraiment dangereux….  
— Oui, tu sais, il y a quelqu'un qui veut te tuer. Et franchement, on ne veut pas se rendre responsable de cela.  
— … En gros, vous fuyez pour éviter d'avoir à me sauver du vilain professeur ?! s'offusqua-t-elle.  
— C'est exactement ça ! répondirent-ils en chœur.

Bouche bée, Blanche-Neige vit la fratrie s'éloigner au loin après une déclaration on-ne-peut-plus concise et honnête, les mains dans les poches.

« Ne perdons pas tout espoir… réfléchit-elle en refermant la porte d'entrée et accolant son dos contre cette dernière. Après tout, tu es la Princesse la plus intelligente de l'école. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de te laisser occire par un vieux frustré aux cheveux gras. Bon… Préparons nos défenses… ! »

Elle rassembla sur la table de la cuisine tout instrument susceptible de servir d'arme contre le professeur Snape : de l'eau de Javel, un parfum Amor Amor, une potion d'explosion, un paquet de lessive Omo lave plus blanc que blanc, des bandes épilatoires, une Bible ouverte à la page 394, un portrait dédicacé de Potter jouant dans une pièce impliquant des chevaux et sa personne dans son simple appareil, un CD de Rebecca Black, une beuglante enregistrée sur la voix de la mère Weasley…

« Il y a quelqu'un derrière la porte ! » clama la chouette-sonnette postée à l'entrée.  
« Ça doit être lui, aucun doute… ! »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Blanche-Neige se dirigea vers l'entrée, mesurant l'importance de chacun de ses pas, qui pouvaient un peu plus la rapprocher de sa destinée. Mais quelle fut sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrait sur le parvis… :

— Luna ?! M-mais, que fais-tu ici ?  
— Hmm ? Je jouais les cache-cache avec les Sombrals… ! Et je me suis perdue. Je trouvais ça amusant de squatter s'il n'y avait personne. Cette cabane est resplendissante, un vrai palace !  
— Pas de chance pour toi, je squattais la première. Mais entre si tu veux.  
— Merci. Oh, Blanche-Neige, ta tête est pleine de Joncheruines !  
— Comme d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ?

Sollicitée à entrer, Luna pénétra dans la maisonnée forestière en sautillant sur ses pas, tenant contre elle son panier en osier rose sur lequel bondissait un motif de lapin. Elle observa un temps son environnement avant de se retourner vers Blanche-Neige. Cette dernière se retrouva bien embêtée de se retrouver seule à seule avec une ancienne amie.

— Eh bien, écoute… Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te proposer. Une partie de belote, ça te dit ?  
— Cette poussière est vraiment ancienne ! constata Luna en creusant un sillon de son doigt, à la surface d'une commode, avant de le mettre dans sa bouche. Trois ans, je dirais. Il y a ce goût spécifique de l'explosion inoubliable de la potion de Dansorats de Londubat qui fut reportée dans toutes les contrées environnantes !  
— Sinon, on peut aller voir les dragons de Charlie. Ils sont un peu stupides, mais ça peut être divertissant ! Non ? Voir une chèvre innocente se faire dépecer, ça ne te tente pas ?

Sans prendre en compte un traître mot de ce que lui disait Blanche-Neige, Luna la dévisagea, le visage neutre.

— Par tous les cheveux blancs de Merlin, les Joncheruines t'envahissent vraiment l'esprit, Blanche… Tiens, j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider !

Elle plongea la main dans son panier, en extrayant une belle et gouleyante Patacitrouille.

— Tiens ! Cela pourrait t'aider à les tuer par la force de ton esprit !  
— Je n'ai pas très faim, avoua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'heure de manger des sucreries.  
— Tu sais que, chaque année, des gens meurent, le cerveau rongé par les Joncheruines ? D'abord, ils font des crises d'épilepsies, puis leur débit vocal ralentit, ils arrivent à endormir les gens d'un simple regard, d'une simple parole, et pour terminer, ils se lancent dans la politique… ! C'est terrible !

Les yeux de Blanche demeurèrent un temps rivés sur la confiserie avant de s'en saisir.

— Bon. D'accord. Mais c'est vraiment pour te faire plaisir, Luna !

Et portant la Patacitrouille à sa bouche, elle en croqua un gros morceau, qu'elle mâcha longtemps.

— Hmm… Hmm. Ch'est que ch'a colle aux dents, ch'e truc !

Puis, elle déglutit sa bouchée et se pétrifia sur place. Son visage alterna de couleurs, du rouge, au violet, jusqu'à blanc, en passant par le jaune poussin. Et lâchant la Patacitrouille qui roula sur le sol, le corps de Blanche-Neige s'écroula sur le plancher. Morte.

Sur le visage de Luna s'étira un sombre rictus et ses traits se transformèrent en ceux de Snape. Enfin. Sa vengeance avait été accomplie. Et Blanche-Neige était trépassée. Désormais, il pouvait devenir le Roi du Royaume très très lointain sans crainte d'en être évincé par ce joli minois. Pour parfaire un acte d'ignominie, il sortit de la poche de sa robe un indélébile et gribouilla une moustache et des lunettes sur le visage de la jeune femme, le tout surmonté de la mention « Je suis gouine et je mange mes crottes de nez » inscrite sur son front.

— Ahahaha ! Désormais, plus rien ne peut m'arrêter ! ricana-t-il. Je suis le Roiiii du Moooonde ! MWAHAHAHAHA-AHAHAHAAAAARGGGGGH ! KEUF KEUF !

Saisi d'une crise d'asthme, le professeur Snape chercha dans la panique sa Ventoline. Hélas, il l'avait oublié sur sa table de chevet.

— AAAAARGH ! Noooooon ! KEUF KEUF ! C'est vraiment trop… KEUF ! débile de mourir aussi stupideme… AAAAAAARFFFGH !

Il s'affaissa sur le sol et succomba à son trouble respiratoire.

Lorsque les Weasley revinrent, ils retrouvèrent donc dans leur joli séjour deux cadavres étalés au travers.

— Quel gâchis… !  
— Je suis bien d'accord… ! Une si belle Patacitrouille, à peine entamée. C'est vraiment un affreux gâchis !  
— Bon… qu'est-ce qu'on en fait alors ?  
— Puisque Blanche a été empoisonnée, on ne peut pas la donner en pâture aux dragons, ils en feraient une indigestion. Cependant, on peut leur balancer le vieux.  
— Et elle alors ? On en fait quoi ?  
— Il y a une tombe en pierre à l'orée de la forêt, près du lac. On n'a qu'à la mettre là-bas !

Ils transportèrent le corps de Blanche-Neige jusque sur les rives du lac noir, où se trouvait effectivement un monument funéraire, un réceptacle en pierre grise. En l'ouvrant, ils y découvrirent un cadavre plutôt frais, habillé de mauve, une baguette à boules entre ses mains décrépites.

— Ah flûte… Il y a déjà le vieux Roi, le trois cents cinquante-quatrième et demi. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
— Balancez-le à la flotte, tout le monde n'y verra que du feu.

Ils jetèrent le corps dans l'eau, qui ne tarda pas à se faire dévorer par les bêtes marines.

Puis, ils placèrent dans le cercueil la dépouille de leur bien-aimée Blanche-Neige. En rond autour du réceptacle mortuaire, ils échangèrent des regards embarrassés.

— Bien. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? On pleure jusqu'à ce que déshydratation s'ensuive ?  
— On attend le Prince Charmant.  
— Selon ma clepsydre, il devrait déjà être arrivé.  
— Merci Percy de ne pas manquer un moment pour nous montrer que tu es tellement intelligent que tu sais lire l'heure.  
— Nous n'avons pas le choix. Nous devons attendre.

Et les Weasley patientèrent. Longtemps. Très longtemps.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, le Prince charmant daigne ce présenter. Il s'agissait d'un fier dandin, musclé, la mâchoire carrée, les cheveux et le bouc soignés, chevauchant sa monture d'un blanc immaculé.

— Eh bien ENFIN !  
— On a vu passer la neige, les fleurs du printemps, la sécheresse, les attaques de crickets, les feuilles tomber, pour bourgeonner sous la neige et…  
— Ron, tu t'emmêles les pinceaux… !  
— Mais on a attendu tellement longtemps !  
— Veuillez me parrrrrdonner, articula le prince charmant. Pénurrrrie de diesel sur la rrrroute. Et je me suis rrretrouvé au milieu d'une gay prrrride. J'y ai d'ailleurrrrs crroisé Harrrry et Drrraco. Ils semblaient étrrrangement prrrroches...  
— Et… c'est quoi votre nom alors ?  
— Je m'appelle Viktor Krum.  
— … Y a plus sexy comme nom de prince, quand même. En le prononçant, j'ai l'impression que je vais expectorer mes poumons eux-mêmes.  
— Bon, fais ton travail. Et plus vite que ça !

Le Prince Charmant s'approcha alors du cercueil de la belle endormie, traînant sa longue cape rouge à ses arrières. Alors, il se pencha au-dessus du visage de la princesse, ses grands cheveux bruns et ondulés en couronne autour de sa tête. Et lui offrit le baiser caractéristique aux contes de fées. Avec une pluie de paillettes et un solo de xylophone.  
Les yeux de Blanche-Neige s'écarquillèrent et elle inspira une large bouffée d'air.

— Prrrrincesse, vous êtes en vie ! se félicita le prince en lui attrapant ses mains.  
— J-je ne vois pas comment il pourrait en être autrement ! Sincèrement, vous avez mangé combien de rangs d'oignons pour avoir une telle haleine ! De quoi réveiller un mort !  
— C'est un entrrrraînement de longue durée, prrrrincesse. Qui rrréveille toutes les belles endorrrmies ! Effet garrranti !

L'aidant à sortir du tombeau, Blanche-Neige passa en revue les sept Weasley qui, rappelons-le, l'avaient abandonné à son triste sort.

— Bon… eh bien, les amis. Selon le script, je rentre dans un autre Royaume encore plus lointain avec le Prince Charmant sur le dos de son cheval blanc, nous aurons beaucoup d'enfants et happy end. Des réactions ? Des revendications ?  
— OUI !

Ron sortit alors sa pioche et planta la pointe en fer dans le cœur du Prince Charmant, qui en mourut sur le coup.

— J'en ai marre d'être une victime dans les fan-fictions, juste un mec qui ne pense qu'à manger ! Je suis un homme, un vrai ! Alors je vais t'emmener loin, Blanche-Neige ! Nous irons voir des matchs de boxe, nous irons faire la tournée des bars et nous lapiderons des canards dans les parcs publics.  
— Ohhh, Ron ! C'est tellement viril ! Tellement romantique !

Il porta Blanche-Neige sur la selle du cheval blanc et partirent au loin, tous les deux.

— … Non, mais sérieusement, j'hallucine… ! Il n'aurait pas pu s'y prendre dès le début au lieu qu'on attende son satané Prince charmant durant des années, plantés ici comme des imbéciles ?!  
— Bon, en parlant de Prince, on en fait quoi de lui ?  
— Il manque un épouvantail dans le jardin, pour protéger les carottes chantantes des corneilles. **FIN**

— Ohhh, maman, elle est trop trop bien, cette histoire ! Tu nous en racontes une autre ?  
— Demain, mes petits Nargoles, demain.  
— Et tonton Ron ? C'est vrai ce qu'il a fait ? Il a donné un coup de pioche pour se marier avec tata Hermy ?  
— Si seulement ça avait été le cas, tout aurait été tellement plus rapide. Mais souvenez-vous de la morale de cette histoire : ne mangez pas trop de bonbons. Car les Chocogrenouilles et les Patacitrouilles peuvent vous tuer… !

* * *

_**Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et bien ri !**_

_**N'hésitez pas à aller voir du côté de mes autres fictions ! :D**_


End file.
